I Want U Bad
I Want You Bad is the fourth track from Louder. It was released on the Loud EP on February 19, 2013. An acoustic version of the song will be a bonus track for Louder on iTunes. On the same day it was released on iTunes, it was put up on R5's YouTube Channel, but with the lines "You were on my lap", "The way you turn me on", and "It sucks" were changed, most likely to make it appropriate for kids. Lyrics In the back of a taxi cab One quick turn, you were on my lap We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah I want you bad And even though it should be so wrong I can't help but feel this strong 'Cause the way you turn me on like a light switch I might just go crazy 'Cause you're my best friend's baby But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe I don't know what to do I'm in love with someone else's girl You rock my world But you're the one that I can't have Girl I want you bad In my crazy mind I'm with you all the time 'Cause you're the best I ever had Oh girl I want you bad Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Girl I want you bad It's so hard to just pretend It sucks, you're his girl and he's my friend No good way for this to end, yeah I want you bad I wish someone could help me This is just so unhealthy And everything you got just kills me Goin' guilty I might just go crazy 'Cause you're my best friend's baby But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe I don't know what to do I'm in love with someone else's girl You rock my world But you're the one that I can't have Girl I want you bad In my crazy mind I'm with you all the time 'Cause you're the best I ever had Oh girl I want you bad Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh I want you bad I want you, I want you I want you, I want you I want you, I want you I want you, I want you I want you bad I want you, I want you I want you, I want you I want you, I want you I want you, I want you I might just go crazy 'Cause you're my best friend's baby But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe I don't know what to do I'm in love with someone else's girl You rock my world But you're the one that I can't have Girl I want you bad In my crazy mind I'm with you all the time 'Cause you're the best I ever had Oh girl I want you bad Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh I want you bad Oh girl I want you bad Category:Songs Category:Loud EP Category:Louder